paperman
by The Girl of the Demon
Summary: Porque, aparentemente, los aviones de papel estaban de su lado. Por extraño que eso suene. Reviews please!


N/A: Ayer fui al cine con una amiga y cuando vi este corto no pude resistir la tentación de convertirlo en un Inukag. Asi que, aquí esta.

Disclaimer: Por favor. ¿De verdad piensan que si yo hubiera escrito el manga, Kagome e Inuyasha solo se hubieran besado una vez?

Inuyasha suspiro. Lunes. De nuevo. ¡Dios, los odiaba tanto! Era ir a una oficina, firmar informes, ir a su casa, desear morir envenenado, despertar y darse cuenta de que su sueño aun no se había vuelto realidad. La misma rutina. Día tras día. Semana tras semana. Mes tras mes. Año tras año.

Un tren, no el suyo desafortunadamente, paso detrás y levanto unos cuantos papeles de la chica que esperaba a su lado. Uno de estos se poso en su brazo, causando un nuevo suspiro en él.

-Perdona- dijo ella. Era morena, delgada y menuda. Bastante atractiva en su opinión.

-No importa-murmuro, extendiéndole lo que parecía un currículum.

Pero un nuevo tren llego, levantando una nueva ráfaga de aire. El papel se le escapo de las manos y antes de que Inuyasha pudiera sostenerlo, este había ido a parar al rostro de la chica, cubriéndolo.

Reprimiendo una sonrisa, lo aparto. Ella le dedico una sonrisita nerviosa y observo el papel. Una carcajada se le escapo. Él arqueo una ceja, pero al ver el papel lo entendió. El labial de la chica –debía preguntarle su nombre- había manchado la hoja.

También rio.

Su primera verdadera sonrisa en semanas.

Sus ojos dorados la buscaron, pero aparentemente el tren si era de ella, porque ahora se encontraba dentro de él, sentada junto a la ventanilla. Las puertas se cerraron. Ella se había marchado en menos de cinco segundos. Y no le pregunto su nombre.

Inuyasha miro de nuevo el papel. "Kagome Higurashi" se leía en el.

Su padre y jefe dejo caer una pila de hojas en su escritorio. Y él debía firmarlas. Todas. Inu no Taisho pareció notar el fastidio en su hijo, porque le dedico una sonrisa divertida. Inuyasha, claro está, no se la devolvió. Parecía absorto en sus pensamientos. Tal vez buscando la forma de escapar.

-Mientras más temprano termines más pronto te irás-le dijo antes de marcharse.

Inuyasha no contesto. Se acerco a la ventana a cambio. Necesitaba aire fresco. Necesitaba salir de esa oficina.

Las ganas de ver a Kagome se incrementaron. En el trayecto de la estación a su trabajo no podía parar de pensar en ella. En esa sonrisa encantadora y esos ojos marrones. En el labial rojo que usaba.

Y (definitivamente había un dios haya arriba, o alguien que lo quería mucho) ahí estaba. En la oficina del frente. Sentada con las piernas cruzadas y las manos en el regazo. Sonriendo con esa sonrisa tan suya.

E Inuyasha, siendo el idiota que era, empezó a mover los brazos con la esperanza de que ella lo viera por el rabillo del ojo. No paso eso. Kagome seguía con la vista clavada hacía adelante. Pero los que si lo miraban eran sus compañeros trabajo. Miroku, su mejor amigo y casi hermano, le lanzo un lápiz en la cabeza.

-¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?!-le grito y pregunto, volteando a verlo.

Este se encogió de hombros. Su expresión calmada había sido reemplazada por un ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué te pasa a ti? Pareces un demente, agitando los brazos de esa forma…- dejo su oración incompleta porque una compañera suya, Sango, los miro amenazante. Aparentemente, ellos habían interrumpido su conversación telefónica.

-Cállense-les espeto. Oh, no es que ellos se llevaran mal con Sango. Es solo que Miroku no podía apartar las manos de su trasero.

Inuyasha rodo los ojos cuando su amigo empezó a caminar hacía ella. Ambos eran unos idiotas demasiado tercos como para aceptar que tenían sentimientos el uno por el otro. Aunque él tampoco era mucho mejor, considerando que estaba detrás de una chica que conoció hace menos de tres horas. La cual se encontraba a solo unos cuantos metros de él en ese momento.

Joder, tenía que llamar su atención. Y lo único con lo que podía hacerlo eran unos documentos que debía firmar.

Y si… Era una estupidez… y hacía mucho viento… pero…

Dando gracias al Señor por saber hacer avioncitos, cogió unos de los papeles y empezó a doblarlo. Cuando estuvo listo, se acerco de nuevo a la ventana y la abrió. Lo lanzo.

A mitad del recorrido, la hoja perdió altura y comenzó a caer en picado hasta estrellarse contra el duro concreto de la pista.

Cogio uno nuevo y este solo estuvo a unos escasos cinco centímetros de la ventana. Se estrello en la pared, y justo como el anterior, cayo. Un tercero. Este si entro a la ventana, solo que no en la que él esperaba, sino en la de un tipo probablemente gay, ya que lo saludo y mando un beso volado. Aterrador. El cuarto fue llevado por unas aves. El quinto, sexto y séptimo tampoco lograron su cometido. El octavo si entro, solo que Kagome no lo vio. Estaba a solo un paso de darse cabezazos.

Cuando el catorceavo fue lanzado, empezó a dárselos. En los clichés de Disney no pasaba esto.

Veintiún papeles y ella aun no lo notaba. Treinta. Nada. Cuarenta. Nada. Sesenta.

Nada.

Y los papeles se habían agotado.

Bueno, no todos. Quedaba uno. El que estaba manchado por su labial y no había podido entregar. Lo doblo. Se acerco a la ventana.

Kagome se estaba despidiendo de su entrevistador, sonriente y sin haber visto los sesenta avioncitos que Inuyasha había hecho solo para ella. Maldijo en voz baja. Alzo el papel para lanzarlo.

Y se le resbalo de las manos.

Trato de cogerlo, pero a menos que se tirara de cabeza, no iba a lograrlo. Volvió a pararse recto. Kagome ya no estaba dentro de la oficina, sino en la puerta del edificio, despidiéndose de una chica pelirroja.

-¿Qué demonios paso con los informes?-la voz de su padre le hizo volverse.

Ino no Taisho se veía todo menos feliz. Molesto y sorprendido. Echando chispas y sin palabras. Todo menos feliz.

-Ya he terminado. Por lo tanto, puedo irme.-Genial. Su propio padre lo iba a despedir. Sesshomaru se burlaría de él hasta la eternidad.

Su jefe arqueo las cejas ante tal descaro, pero Inuyasha ya estaba tomando sus cosas y, lo más rápido que pudo, se marcho.

Fue un milagro que ningún coche lo atropellara, aunque poco falto para acabar hecho papilla en el suelo. Cuando llego a la segura acera, estuvo seguro de que alguien haya arriba lo vigilaba.

Empezo a mirar desesperadamente a todos lados. ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde estaba ella? Y lo vio, el papel manchado por labial que le había sacado una sonrisa esa mañana, sobre un buzón. Fastidiado, molesto y cegado por la rabia, cogió el avión y lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas. Luego, empezó a caminar.

El avión de papel voló unos cuantos metros antes de aterrizar en el callejón donde también estaban los otros sesenta papeles.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, empezó a tambalearse y no debido al viento precisamente. Se arrastro por el suelo y luego, se elevo. Sí. Se elevo en el aire sin ninguna mano que lo sujetara. A los pocos segundos el resto de aviones se le unieron. Sesenta y un papeles volando en un callejón, por el cual, justo en ese momento, Inuyasha pasó. Tres, cuatro hojas empezaron a seguirlo. Uno se poso en su pierna en un intento de hacerlo parar, pero Inuyasha lo aparto de un manotazo y siguió su camino. Hasta que los cuatro aviones se posaron en su pecho y empezaron a tirar para atrás. La gente miraba la escena extrañada. Porque, ¿cuántas veces ves a un extraño rodeado por avioncitos que te empujan para atrás? Nunca.

Los papeles, mientras la gente tenía una crisis existencial, seguían tirando de Inuyasha. Lo hicieron cruzar la calle (gracias a Dios nadie lo atropello) (de nuevo) y cruzar unas cuantas tiendas. El avión numero sesenta y uno, por otro lado, volo hasta una florería, en la cual Kagome se encontraba comprando unos tulipanes. La chica se extraño al ver el papel, pero al instante lo reconoció. Era el que el chico de pelo negro había conservado. Sonrió ante el recuerdo. El muchacho era guapo.

Cuando Kagome estiro sus dedos para coger el papel, este también empezó a volar. Frente a tiendas, restaurantes y kioscos. Ella lo seguía, haciendo todo lo que podía para no perderlo de vista.

Mientras que Inuyasha subía unas escaleras de mala gana, siendo arrastrado por unos treinta aviones, Kagome las subía por su propia voluntad.

Ella llego antes. Se metió en un tren, siguiendo el avión. Inuyasha también fue arrastrado dentro de este. Se sentó al lado de un niño con un globo, al cual su madre aparto después de unos instantes. Kagome, en el mismo tren pero en otro vagón, había conseguido por fin alcanzar el avión y miraba la ventana impacientemente. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? Ella solo quería ir a casa y darse un baño.

Por fin el tren paro en una estación y el avión empezó a volar de nuevo. Kagome lo siguió. Cuando piso el concreto, empezó a mirar a su alrededor. ¿Qué se suponía que estaba buscando? ¿Un caballero con una espada? ¿Un caballero con una espada, montado en un caballo?

Su respuesta llego pronto. Los treinta aviones también habían arrastrado fuera del tren a Inuyasha y solo cuando piso tierra firme, cayeron a su alrededor. Kagome los vio, y se giro lo más rápido que pudo.

Y allí estaba ella, sin esos escasos metros que los separaban una hora antes. Tan morena, delgada y menuda como en la mañana. Tan atractiva. Con su sonrisa hermosa y sus ojos achocolatados. Un labial carmín adornando sus carnosos labios. Con esa sonrisa tan suya.

Y sonrió él también.

¡Lo logre! Dos horas de mi vida desperdiciadas. ¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? ¿Deberia dejar de escribir?

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y que dejen reviews

Me despido

watch?v=HSxJkKiHXbw


End file.
